Drague à l'Italienne
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: GACKT-san s'avère être un bon professeur... Idée tirée du Arashi ni Shiyagare du 16 Juillet 2011.


DRAGUE Á L'ITALIENNE

GACKT-san avait été notre invité lors de notre dernier _Arashi ni Shiyagare. _J'avais adoré tout particulièrement le moment où il nous avait donné cette petite technique de drague à l'Italienne dans la voiture. J'avais ressenti un sentiment tellement impressionnant que je m'étais dis que ça ne pouvait que fonctionner. En appliquant cette technique sur LUI, il ne pouvait que succomber à mon charme.

Notre journée de travail se termina après plusieurs tournages, nous étions tous excités car le lendemain nous étions en repos. Ce genre de jour que nous affectionnions car ces temps ci ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Nino entassa ses affaires dans son sac tandis que je l'attendais. Nous prenions toujours la même voiture car il refusait que je parte sans lui, c'était devenu une habitude qui ne m'embêtait guère car cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui. Oui ! J'aimais Nino (et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui), ce sentiment d'amour était apparu un jour, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur moi je me sentais comme enivrer, mon cœur se cessait de battre la chamade et lorsque ses mains entraient en contact avec ma peau, celle-ci était en ébullition ! Je le voulais, j'avais envie de lui, j'avais besoin de lui ! Tant de temps avait passé et je m'étais enfin décidé à franchir le pas. Je devais tout lui dire avant qu'il ne se trouve une autre fille. Qu'est-ce que je détestais ces moments où il nous présentait sa énième « petite-amie » accompagné d'un large sourire. Je faisais semblant de l'accepter mais au fond de moi mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre et souffrait énormément, j'aimais Nino à en crever !

Nous nous installions dans la voiture, comme à son habitude, il glissa sa main sur ma cuisse et y fit pianoter ses doigts. Une vague de confort m'enveloppa, je me sentais agréablement bien à ses côtés. L'espace entre nos deux corps était inexistante et je pouvais respirer son odeur à plein poumon, une fragrance exquise… Tous ces petits détails de lui que j'adorais me poussèrent à mettre mon plan à exécution.

Dis. Tentais-je d'une voix que j'essayais de paraître calme et posée.

Hum ? Me répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux de ses doigts jouant sur mon genou.

Tu n'as rien de prévu demain ? J'aimerai t'inviter…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase. Il s'était promptement redressé et me regardait surprit. Ses prunelles me firent chavirer, elles étaient si ensorcelantes…

Tu ne m'as jamais invité à quoique ce soit, daijobu ? S'enquit-il sur un ton ironique.

« Quoique ce soit » était un peu exagéré, je n'avais juste pas répondu favorablement à ses invitations à dîner car il n'aurait jamais payé et parce que… je n'avais jamais eu le cran de le faire. Or ! Aujourd'hui était différent, j'avais enfin le courage de non seulement me retrouver seul avec lui pour un rendez-vous mais aussi de payer le restaurant…

Son regard m'intima de m'expliquer, inconsciemment je baissais les yeux afin de ne pas m'emberlificoter… ce que je fis inévitablement.

J'aimerai passer un peu de temps… avec toi, enfin… seul ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps que je veux manger… avec toi. Enfin tu as le droit de refuser, hein, après tout je l'ai déjà fais…

Un silence s'empara de la voiture, j'attendais impatiemment sa réponse qui malgré tout ne vint pas de suite. Je relevai la tête et tombai sur ses orbes chocolat brillant, il me souriait.

Baka ! Fit-il en me donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Bien sûr que j'accepte.

Je lui souris à mon tour de toutes mes dents (priant pour ne pas avoir un morceau de persil coincé entre elles), mon cœur était à deux doigts d'imploser tellement je fus le plus heureux de hommes. Il prit ma main entre la sienne et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, le reste du trajet se fit en silence mais loin, bien loin d'être gênant.

Le lendemain, j'avais tout préparé avec sérieux. Je m'étais rappelé de tout ce que GACKT-kun nous avait expliqué et m'étais arrangé pour atténuer les faits, oui car Nino aussi avait entendu ces précieux conseils, ce qui avait rendu ma tâche bien difficile mais finalement j'étais parvenu à trouver un dérivé du « meilleur rendez-vous à la GACKT ».

J'avais envoyé un mail à Nino afin de le prévenir de l'heure de mon arrivé, qui devait être 19 heures. Cependant, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte à 18 heures, je venais de sortir de ma douche et se n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçu mon meilleur ami au pas de ma porte.

Désolé. Me dit-il un brin nerveux. Je m'ennuyé à mourir.

Je le fis entrer et le fis s'installer dans le salon tandis que je finissais de m'habiller. Mes joues prirent feu lorsque je réalisai qu'il m'avait vue dans cette tenue, ce n'était certes pas la première fois mais au regard des circonstances je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je me dépêché de me vêtir quand je réalisai soudainement que j'avais laissé mon cahier de note sur le bar DANS LE SALON ! Étant un homme peu organisé j'avais préféré noter tout ce qui me semblait nécessaire pour cette soirée. Évidemment, j'avais oublié de le ranger lorsque je l'avais fait entrer. Quel imbécile !

Furtivement, je passai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et jetai un œil dans le salon, il était sur le sofa et attendait gentiment en feuilletant un de mes magazines de pêche, le cahier, quand à lui, était à quelques mètres et ouvert. Je pris une longue bouffé d'air puis avec beaucoup de courage m'engageai dans la pièce. Je senti son regard me suivre sans un mot, ce qui m'embarrassa au plus au point, toutefois, je tentai de le cacher et de rester le plus neutre possible. Lorsque j'atteignis le bar, légèrement soulagé d'y être arrivé sans incident… Je trébuché et m'étalé de tout mon long derrière celui-ci. Nino se leva aussitôt, j'en fis de même promptement l'intimant de ne pas bouger, que tout aller bien. Il se rassit perplexe.

Baka ! Crétin ! Imbécile ! M'insultais-je mentalement. Pourquoi étais-je si maladroit tout à coup ? C'était comme si mes membres étaient devenu flageolant et que je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt ! Je vérifiai une dernière fois à la dérobé toutes mes notes que j'avais soigneusement rangé dans le bar puis nous partîmes.

GACKT-kun nous avait conseillé un petit café « La Bohème » mais étant trop cliché, j'avais opté pour un restaurant coréen où nous commandâmes des _Bibim Bap_. J'avais choisi une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets donc nous pouvions manger tranquillement sans nous faire harceler par des fans. Le silence était de mise, mais il était doux et chaleureux. Nous nous contentions que de quelques mots et de beaucoup de regards à me faire mourir de bonheur. Lorsque le dîner fut finit, je lui proposai un lieu à voir absolument. Curieux, il accepta volontiers. Je nous emmenai, dans ma voiture, dans un gigantesque parc où, et j'espérai vraiment être le seul à connaître cette info, la plupart des couples venaient y trouver un peu de calme. Je garai mon véhicule entre deux arbres, là, juste devant nous s'étendait la ville à perte de vue, c'était sublime. C'était là ! C'était ici même que j'avais prévu de tout lui dire. J'ignorai quelle serait sa réponse mais je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de chose à moitié.

Attends ! M'exclamais-je brusquement. C'est encore mieux comme ça.

J'ouvris le toit ouvrant, où se dévoila l'étendu d'un ciel étoilé magnifique. Une légère brise envahit l'intérieur de la voiture suivit d'une odeur de pin, tout était parfait.

Oh ! Laisse-moi baisser ton siège.

Je joignis le geste à la parole bien trop rapidement, ce qui eu pour conséquence de nous basculer, lui, le dossier et moi. Je me retrouvai penché au dessus de son corps, son souffle cognant dangereusement contre mes lèvres. Ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent, étonnamment il ne bougeait pas, ne tenta pas de me repousser ni même de me sortir une de ses répliques de sale gosse, non ! Il n'émit plus un geste et s'emblait même… attendre ?

Fais-le. Me pressa-t-il tout de même au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Je lui jetai un regard égaré. Faire quoi ? J'avais bien une idée mais peut être avait-il autre chose en tête… Roulant des yeux et probablement en ayant assez d'attendre, il m'agrippa le cou et plaqua durement ses lèvres aux miennes. Je papillotai des yeux surprit. Je ne me rendis pas totalement compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ce fut lorsqu'il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche que j'eu ce déclique. Je lui accordai joignant ma langue à la sienne. Mon cœur explosa littéralement dans ma poitrine, de millions de sensations m'envahir me faisant frissonner. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil émotion, c'était indescriptible ! C'était extraordinaire ! Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle tout en gardant une extrême proximité, je frottai mon nez au sien tout en lui déposant par moment de petits baisés en surface. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi en silence et se souriant mutuellement. Puis il m'invita à baisser mon siège afin que nous puissions regarder les cieux scintillant.

Ça tu ne l'avais pas prévu dans tes notes. Me dit-il brusquement.

Je me relevai vivement, il l'avait bien vue ! Je me senti virer au rouge écarlate ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était attendrissant ! Je me baissé et l'embrassai faisant taire cette douce mélodie. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre accroché à sa taille nous rapprocha toujours plus. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent j'attendis un petit moment avant de murmurer : « Je t'aime Kazunari ». Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur ma joue et je vue dans son regard tout ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, lui aussi m'aimait ! Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui pour le moment ne m'intéressèrent guère, tout ce qui comptait c'était cet instant aussi magique qu'il soit. Délicatement je scellai nos bouches dans un baisé tendre et sensationnel nous emmenant là où jamais nos sens n'auraient pus s'aventurer.

Nous nous prouvions à travers ce baisé tout l'amour que nous avions gardé au fond de nous durant de nombreuses années.


End file.
